His Rose
by spacemonkey206
Summary: Sequel to Her Rock. Part 2 of 3  "Do I have something on my face?" He looked at her in confusion, shaking his head. "What is it then?


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**AN:** Okay so I had some requests to continue Her Rock, so here is a sequel written from the perspective of Scorpius, since the last one was mainly from Rose. There is also a third part to this that I am currently writing, but I'm having a really hard time coming up with a title for it. I hope you guys enjoy this. Reviews are much appreciated. Allons-y.

**His Rose**

Scorpius Malfoy sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, blankly staring out the window as they made their way through the country on their way back to Hogwarts. He was nervous, not that he would ever admit it aloud to anyone, except maybe Rose, but he had no doubt in his mind that it was nerves that he was feeling. This feeling was one that he found himself having a lot around a certain red haired girl over the past three years or so. He glanced over at the petite red head seated across from him in the compartment with her head buried in another one of her abnormally thick books.

It was the beginning of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and Scorpius had decided this past summer that he needed to show her exactly how much he loves her. He remembers that cold November evening where he sat out by the Black Lake with her until the wee hours of the morning. After what Finnigan had done to her, Rose had had a very hard time trusting boys, refusing any invitations to Hogsmeade that they would offer her, instead electing to spend pretty much all her time with him, not that he minded this of course. He had meant it wholeheartedly when he had told her that he would always be there for her no matter what. When she told him that night that she loved him, he couldn't help but feel a flutter in his stomach, even though he knew she meant it only in a friendly way. He on the other hand, had meant those words with every fiber of his being. Somewhere along the line he had managed to fall in love with his best friend. It killed him to hear of what Finnigan had done to _his_ Rosie, so much so that Finnigan had ended up sporting a black eye for a few weeks and Scorpius had landed himself in two weeks of detention, but it was completely worth it.

Scorpius let out a soft sigh as he rested his forehead against the cool surface of the trains window closing his eyes for a few seconds. He turned his head slightly so he could study her, sitting there engrossed in a rather large book about House Elf Oppression. He took in the sight of her deep red hair. Once it had been wild and frizzy, but over the years it had been tamed and now fell into soft curls. One of those beautiful curls had fallen into her face and he resisted the urge to lean over and brush it behind her ear. The book blocked his view of the cute little freckles that she hated so much, sprinkled over the bridge of her button nose. He didn't know why she hated those little brown dots so much, he thought that they made her look adorable and he longed to sprinkle soft kisses across each and every one of them. He could picture her chewing on her full bottom lip in concentration as she studied each page of her book. He loved her lips, they looked so soft and full. He often found himself wondering if those beautiful pink lips of hers were just as soft as they looked. Her bright hazel eyes darted quickly back and forth across the page of her book absorbing every single word. He loved her eyes. They were easily his favourite of her features, he felt like he could drown in the depths of them. They were large and bright, giving her the appearance of childlike innocence, full of curiosity and knowledge she had gained from reading all those way too large books.

He let out another sigh, this one louder then the first and was startled when his grey eyes met those beautiful hazel ones that he loved so much. He smiled as he noticed that she was chewing on her lower lip, with her head cocked slightly to the side, she just looked so adorable.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly, breaking the silence.

"Never been better." He told her honestly.

"Do I have something on my face?" He looked at her in confusion, shaking his head. "What is it then? Are my robes wrinkled? Is there something wrong with my hair? I knew that I should have put it up today, it's so hard to control, I wish that I had straight hair. It would be so much easier to control if it were-"

"There's no need to worry that pretty little head of yours, Rosie." He cut off her worried rant. "You look beautiful. Don't you ever doubt that, even for a second." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Besides I happen to be quite fond of your hair."

Her eyes darted down to the book that was now laying abandoned in her lap, cursing the Weasley blush that was creeping it's way up her neck and spreading brilliantly across her cheeks. He smiled, leaning towards her turning her chin up with his hand so their gazes met.

"I mean it Rosie, you really are beautiful, don't ever forget that." Yup, he was definitely in way over his head.


End file.
